A Trouble Past, Come Back To Haunt
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: Ppl love the story, plz if you love SparxNova stories, you should love this one. Here this is from the story:I never hated you.. I'm sorry I ever made it seem that way, I've always liked you Sparx.. Maybe even more then like..
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Ya'll! This is story about our favorite, and mine specially, Sprx-77! I hope you like it, this story will also have a lot of Sparx/Nova fluff.**

**Sarah:Do not forget, she does not own anything from the SRMTHFG! If she did, she wouldn't be writing these stories or sit by the computer so much and be a total couch potato:) But she does own me, Eva, and Amuse and any other chaarcters she has not told me about that may turn up in this story.**

**You're suppose to be nice!**

**Sarah:I'm just telling the truth!**

**Yeah, yeah.. read story..**

_Sparx POV..._

_I stand in the shadows of the Super Robot, watching my teammates.. My friend's. I wish I could laugh and joke around with them. But I can't, I don't wanna hurt them, and I know I will. This new power is uncontrolable and unstable. Any time I get mad a lamp blows or a system crashes. I hate staying away from them, I hate having to stay in the library. But it's the only part of the Robot that can't blow up. I sigh quietly and turn to go back to the place of my hatred. But I guess I wasn't quiet enough because Nova called out my name._

"Hey Sparx!" The kid greeted me with that famous smile. Man I miss playing video games against the kid.

"Hey Sparx where ya been? You've been ignoring us for like a month!" Nova asked, man those pink eye's get me everytime.

"Is something bothering you Sparx?" Antauri asked me, I had to think fast. "No I'm fine, just.. Not feeling to well, I just don't wanna give whatever I got to you guy's.." Perfect! I forced a smile as I started to walk away but Nova caught my arm. "If you don't feel good Sparx, then why didn't you tell us?" Nova asked me. "I uh, didn't think to.." I quickly said and tried to walk off again, but Sarah got in my face. "Sparx, if you do not feel fell, then Gibson and I shall aist you," Sarah smiled brightly at me. She's a great best friend. "No! I'm fine, I just, uh.." I couldn't think of a good lie, now everybody was a wiser.

"Sparx! Are you telling the truth?" Sarah asked crossing her amrs and everyone soon followed her pose. "I'm fine, I swear!" I tried to keep the lie good, but my panic creeped its way into my voice. '_I should of stayed in the libaray.._' I thought as I tried to think of something else to say, but Sarah didn't want to hear my lies any more.

"Sparx, stop your lying and tell us the truth! We're you friend's, we'll always be there for you, no matter what!" Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder. She instantly made a weird face as she removed her hand. "Sparx.. Is there something.. Wrong, that you are not telling us? Truthfully Sparx.." Sarah looked into my eye's, she was searching my soul for the answer. I closed my eye's so she couldn't, "I'm fine, why can't ya'll believe me." I started to walk away acting mad, maybe then they'd leave it be.

Suddenly red lights and an annoying beeping noise went off. Gibson ran to the monitor and pushed some buttons. '_Saved by the alarm!_' I thought and showed a weak smile. "We'll continue this later Sparx.." Antauri pointed out as we made our way to the monitor.

_Sarah's POV.._

_I couldn't help but stare at Sparx. He caught my stare and I looked away. When I went to comfort him earlier, I had a strange feeling come off him. Like an uncontrolable power._

"Sarah.. Is something wrong?" Antauri whispered into my ear. "I, think so Antauri.. Something is harming our friend Sparx.." I whispered back with a sadden tone. Antauri placed his hand around mine and got closer to my ear. "He will tell us in his own time, do not worry.." Antauri whispered kissing my cheek. This was unexpected and made me blush. "You're most likely right!" I whispered back cuddling into his arm."Can't you two ever get a room?" Chiro joked. Antauri smirked and held me tighter which I liked a lot.

_Nova's POV.._

_I couldn't help but laugh at the face Chiro made when Anaturi and Sarah kissed sweetly. Sparx would make a smart remark with me and him doing that. But he stayed quiet, looking down at the ground. I was about to ask if everything was okay, but Gibson spoke up._

"The S.O.S came from a planet by the name of _Aqua_.." Gibson explained. "Uh, like the color.. R-right?" Sparx spoke up. "No, like the ocean! Honestly Sparx this fear of water is most unhealthe.." Gibson insaulted. '_Great_'I thought.

_Sparx POV.._

_Unhealthe? He's one to talk! Mr.Cared Of Bugs.. I was so mad I could feel the staick coming off of me, but I couldn't stop it. Then the lights in the Command Center blew. I knew it was my fault._

"What the?" I hear the kid stutter. "No worrys, just a few lights. Nothing that can't be fixed.." Gibson spoke up as the lights came back on. Darn it all, I was almost out the door. "Sparx, where are you going?" Otto asked. "Uhh, n-nowhere.." I muttered as I turned to my Teammates with a sheepish grin. They all looked a lil annoyed at me but Gibson spoke up again. "We'll land soon, we should get the our places," He explained. I sighed deep and followed the Team to our posted. Nova stopped before going in and looked at me. "Sparx, just remember.. We'll always be there for ya, no matter what!" Nova repeated Sarah words to me and smiled as she went in her tube and disappeared. I smiled, even when we didn't agree, she always knew what to say when I was down.

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Yay! Hope ya liked it!**

**Sarah:sighs, I love the way he kisses..  
Don't start.. Please..**


	2. Oh no

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! AND there will be some bad words in here. That is why it is rated T for freedom.  
Sarah:I liked the part with me and Antauri!  
Of course you would!**

**Sarah:Remember! SA does not own the Hyper Force, only me, Eva, and Amuse.**

_Chiro POV.._

_We neard the planet. I couldn't shake the feeling that Sparx was in more trouble then he was leading on. I looked at Sparx on the screen, he looked real trouble like.. Something was bothering him. Maybe it was the fact we were going to the one place he hated most._

"Hey, Sparx.." I spoke up. He looked at me, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said, Sparx smiled. "I know kid, don't worry about me." He told him with the lowest voice I've ever heard. Man is he torn up about something.

_Normal POV..._

When they came close to the planet to see it. They saw nothing but water. '_Pefect_' Sparx thought with an anime sweatdrop.

"How are we gonna land?" Otto asked.

"Hmm.." Gibson pondered, "Sarah.. How much weight can your ice hold?" He asked.

"As much I you please!" Sarah answered. Gibson smiled, "Then if you would.." He replied, She understood and opened the door to the Super Robot. She floated down to the water and made a platform of ice as thick as she could. The Robot landed nicely and the others opened the door.

"How could anyone live here" Chiro asked. "It is possible if they breathe water.." Gibson pondered aloud rubbing his chin. "Yeah, but WE don't.." Sparx spoke up. "I can help with that!" Sarah said coming from above. She quicklty ran inside and a few minutes later came out with a long wooden box. "I thought these might come in handy." She said and opened the box.

Inside was 8 necklace's each a different color. One glowed Silver, one orange, one yellow, one green, one blue, one red, one purple and one white. They each took their color and placed it around their neck's.

"What about you?" Chiro asked. "I do not need one. I can breathe under water." Sarah answered and jumped into the water. Antauri jumped next, then Chiro, and so forth. The last was Sparx.

_Sparx' POV..._

"Sparx c'mon!" Nova called. I knew it wasn't the water that I feared, it was what it reminded me of.

_"GET OFF HIM!"_

_"LET HIM GO YOU JACKASS!"_

I could still see them. Trying to help me. trying to save me.. And I ended up.. Killing them.. Something clicked in my head as the memories came flooding into my mind. I fell to my knees, holding my head like it would split in two. I screamed in pain. Everything was a blur after that the world went dark. The last thing I could hear was Nova yell my name in terror.

_I was under water. With hand's wrapped around my neck not letting me breathe. Something clicked in my head. As it did I transformed into something, something I never wanted to be. I jumped out of the water._

_"I knew you were a freak! That is why I must destroy you! Before you hurt or kill anyone!" A man yelled in a wet black cape that covered his whole body. "He's not a freak! You are you JACKASS!" A bright bright green monkey yelled as he went to attack the man, but a light light blue monkey stopped him. "No!" He yelled to the green monkey. I just stood there. In rage, and then yelled, "CHAOTIC MAG NO BLAZE!" And a bright light surrounded us all. When the light disappeared, the two monkies lie dead on the ground burned. The Man had disappeared without a trace._

_"JAKE! JOSH!" I yelled tears runing down my face as I ran to them. "No.." I whispered, they were dead, and I did it.. I was a freak, a monster.. At that moment I promised the two monkies I'd never use this power ever again. I'd never kill another soul. And when I found the man, I'd make him pay._

"Sparx..." A voice said softly. My head hurt. My whole body hurt. "Sparx.." The soft voice came again, but this time I knew who it was. It was Nova. I slwoly, opened my heavy eye lids. When everything came into view I saw everyone looking down at me. "Ugh.." I moaned rubbing my head, I went to sit up but banged my head on something hard. Dang that hurt. I layed back down still holding my head.

"W-what.. Happened.." I asked weakly, my eye's closed as I rubbed my head hoping it'd make the pain go away. "You tell us!" Gibson replied.I didn't want a question, I wanted an answer. So I asked another one. "Where am I.." I felt like I had screamed so much my throat was raw. "You're in the Med.Bay. After you clasped and pasted out, Antauri levitated you here.. Sparx.. There's something you should know.." Gibson spoke low I almost couldn't hear him. "What?" i asked, dang I feel like I went horse. "Umm, how shall I put this.." He muttered thinking of a way to say his words. "You're really really tall!" Otto spoke up.

My eye's shot open and I sat up quickly only to hit the thing gain with turn out to be a light over me. "Ouch!" I yelped. I rubbed my head again and reopened my eye's. When I did I could see what they were talking about. I was almost as tall as the kid, and I was sitting. Oh no.. It's.. It's happening again.

"Oh no.." I muttered.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**Well, there's chapter two!**

**Sarah:Poor Sparx..  
Yeah I know, but I had to make it a good bad past.**

**Sarah:I know.. :(**


	3. I killed them

**Hey peeps.. Wow, I said peeps and I'm country gal!**

**Sarah:Remember she does not own anything but me, Eva and Amuse who should show them selves in the story very soon. There will not be any new characters with Gibson, but people from this planet have a thing for the color blue.**

**LOL LOL! I've gotta put some humor in here! This stories kind of a, Romance, Drama, Action and Humor story. Okay, thanks for reading what we say and now read what you really do want tot read.**

**Sarah:Huh?  
Never mind..**

_Sparx's POV.._

_It CAN happen again.. I promised them I'd never let it out again. I can't let this happen._

"Sparx." I heard Antauri spoke up. I looked up at him or rather he looked up at me. "There is a time and place to tell somethings.. I believe this is the time and place.." He said in his wise tone. I lowered my head. I knew this day would come, but I still wished it never did. "When I was in training.. With that Hubakka dude.." I began. "I have heard of him. He was a cool dude until he went wacko for some strange reason.." Eva spoke up. "Yeah.. He was an awesome teacher. He didn't like me much, but he was good. I wasn't the only one he taught. There were two more. Ones name was Jake, he was quiet but real smart and a great friend. The other one was Josh, kinda a loud mouth and he said some words heshouldn't have, but he always got the girls and always helped me with my training. He was the best outta the three of us. A great friend.." I paused, remember what Josh told me about getting a girl. I laughed aloud a lil. For some reason,it never woked for me.

"One day at training, Hubakka told us we had to try Water Battle. But he was kinda freaky, he wore a black cape, he never wore before.. He always wore white. I should have known something was up.. Jake did.. He tried to warn me but, I didn't listen.." I closed his eye's once more. I didn't want to remember the next part. I then felt a hand on mine. I look down and saw Sarah.

"Go on.. It is okay." She tried to comfort me. I sighed. "Hubakka asked me to go first. I didn't complain as I walked into the water. I asked what I was supposed to do.. I didn't like the answer. The next thing I knew I was pulled under by some sort of monster. I easily broke free of it's grip and swam as fast as possible to land. When I reached land the guy's ran up to me and helped me up.. That's when Everything went down.." I paused again and continued, "Josh started to mouth off Hubakka. Suddenly Hubakka jumped me and held me under water. I started to panic.. Water filled my lungs, I started to drowned.. I heard some yelling but Hubakka didn't let go.. Then something clicked, and my rage grew and grew.. I jumped out of the water and to land. Hubakka said this was why I most be destroyed, I was a freak.. And he had to kill me before I killed anyone.. Josh yelled something to him and was about to attack, but Jake stopped him. I became in rage more and more.. Until I yelled '_Chaotic MagNo Blaze_' a bright light fill the area.. When it disappeard, Hubakka was gone, Jake and Josh were.." I couldn't say the word.

"We understand Sparx.." Chiro said. "No you don't! I killed them.. When they were trying to help.. Hubakka was right, I am a freak.." Sparx said.

_Nova's POV.._

_Poor Sparx.. He's been holding that secret for so long. It must hurt so much._

"No Sparx, you're not a freak.." I spoke up. He looked down at me with the sadest eye's I've ever seen. They had a need, not for a friend, but for a love. I wanted to give that to him, but not now. I placed my hand over his. "We know you didn't mean to do it.." I smiled at him. But he didn't take my words in.

He stood, when he did he was a couple more inches taller then Chiro. Which was pretty tall. "C'mon, there's some people that need our help!" Sparx said a serious tone. It did suit him at all, he was only serious when he was either pissed at someone.

_Sparx POV..._

_I know Nova was only trying to help, but what matters is that I did kill them. I am a freak. Maybe I should just leave the team after this mission. They'd be better off without me._

As we walked out of the Med.Bay I didn't watch my head and hit it on the top of the door. "Ouch.." I muttered rubbing my head once again. Otto laughed at this, it was annoying, but I left it alone.

Once again we jumped into the water. Of course I was the last to go. But Nova stayed, and held my hand. "C'mon!" She said and we jumped in together.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chapter 3 DONE! XD**

**Sarah:Not everymuch fluff in this story.**

**Yeah there was. Nova was sweet to Sparx. But they'll be a lot more in later chapters.**

**Sarah:I can wait!  
Thanks ya'll! **

**Sarah:Please review, it'll hurt her feelings if you do not..  
Yeah... sniff..**


	4. Aqua Kingdom Of The East!

**Howdy! I'm just gonna skip all this and go to the story!  
Sarah:Not before I do what I do best! She does not own the Hyper Force! But she does own me, Eva, and Amuse!**

**Thank you now the story!**

_Nova's POV..._

_My stomach turned as I hold Sparx's hand._

_"I'm only doing this to help his courage..."_

_"Thanks.." _His voice came to into my mind.

_"Huh?"_

I looked at him and he looked at me. How did he do that?

_"I, think the necklace's.. let us share thoughts.." _He said er, thought or.. Ugh!

_"Oh.." _Was all I could say.

_"Thanks.. Nova, helping me.." _he thanked me.

_"You're welcome.. " _I smiled.

He went quiet after that. he held onto my hand tightly. He looked unhappy in the cold water, but more so sad, he didn't like remembering everything.. I feel so sorry for him. I'd give him a hug if nobody was watching.

Suddenly Sarah spoke up, "_Look!"_ She pointed towards a light. They all swam to the surface.

When they made it. They were greeted by some not so happy people and the sharp swords.

"Who are thee?" Demanded one young boy, maybe the age of 16, with a sword. He wore beautiful royal blue armor, he had blonde hair and jade green eye's. Chiro spoke up, "We're the Hyper Force! We got an S.O.S. from someone on this Planet!" Chiro explained. There was a pause, then the boy in the amor put his sword away and stuck his hand out for Chiro. Chiro smiled and took it. "Yes, we know of what you speak!" He stated, then he saw Eva stepping out of the water. He ran to her aid and stuck out his hand for her. "Allow me to help you _Fair Maiden_.." Eva blushed and took his hand, she found him to be every strong!

Chiro controled his anger as he spoke, "So, uh, why'd you send the S.O.S.?" He asked. The boy turned to him and answered, "We have been attacked by a man and his sea monster!" The boy explained then went on, "He has stolen our food and clean water.. He makes us pay for it all back.. I'm afraid we can't keep paying him for long.." He explained. "That terrible!" Eva spoke up.

"May ask of your name?" Sarah asked. "Yes forgive me, where are my manners. My namd is Zackery, I am the Prince of this great Kingdom!" Zackery smiled. "What's the guy's name?" Sparx spoke up with his back turn from everyone. "I'm sorry?" Zackery said confused of his question. "The guy, that takes your food and water.. What's his name?" Sparx asked again turning to the boy. "His name is-" The boy tried to say but was interrupted by a a rumbling underground. Suddenly something broke through the ground, tentacles coming out, people started screaming and running for their lives.

"I'm guessing this is the Monster?" Eva asked, Zackery nodded. "Hyper Force, GO!" Chiro yelled and they ran after the monster all, but Sparx. He felt frozen with fear, this monster, was the very same one that almost drowned him. "AGH!" Nova shouted as one of the tentacles rgipped her tightly. Sparx snapped from his daze and tried to hit it was a MagNo Tingler(**A/N however it's spelt!**), but his magnets wouldn't appear. "Great.." He sighed and jumped the monster and tried to free Nova. But suddenly the monster stopped and its eye's glowed an shot a flash of light on the wall and a man's face appeared.

"Good day Aqua Kingdom of the East!" The man said coldly with a evil smirk, but then he saw Sparx and grew angry. "You!" He shouted. Sparx became in raged, "Hubakka!" He hissed as he shook with anger. "Sparx, calm yourself!" Antauri tried to comfort him but when he went to lay a hand on his shoulder he was shocked. "ANTAURI!" Chiro yelled picking him up. "I'm, fine.." Antauri muttuered. Nova walked in front of Sparx, "Sparx, calm down.." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was surprised that the shock was only warm.

Sparx still didn't calm down. Nova took a deep breath, and hugged him gently. He slowly calmed down until he finally passed out in her arms. When she set him on the ground she was surprised when she saw that he now had claws, and his tail was longer. "I warn you Hyper Force!" The man named Hubakka spoke up, "You should kill him now! Or you doom us all!" He hissed and with that the image disappeared and the monster went away.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there ya go! Plz peeps, if you like the story review! Or I really don't see a reason for writin' the story..  
Sarah:Antauri! hugs Antauri  
Antauri:I'm fine Sarah!**


	5. I Never Hated You

**Hey! I'm glad ppl like the story! But, I guess not a lot of ppl love Sparx like I do.**

**Sarah:He's my best friend! Oh and she does not own the Hyper Force!  
Crystal:Howdy!  
Sarah:Hey Crystal, hows Shadow, Sonic and Tails?**

**Crystal:Tails, sweet as ever, Sonic, cool as always, and Shadow, very annoying.**

**Sarah:you and Shadow are so much a like, but you two just can't get along.**

**Crystal:Hey, he's the one that grounds me all the time!**

**STORY NOW! Oh and hi Star Light!  
Crystal:I told you never to call me that!  
Hehe..**

_Sparx' POV..._

_I dreamed of my life before the power came out, and how it would have been if it never did. Life would have been great, I most likely would have had Nova as my girlfriend. Since I had this power, I couldn't let out enough to protect myself and the others. She always had to save me, that's threw her off, having to save me all the time. What kinda boyfriend could I ever be to her, no wonder she hates me so much. I started to hear voice's, and they weren't from my dream._

_"He didn't mean to hurt Antauri!" I heard Nova say._

_"But he did, maybe that Hubakka was right.." Otto said with a sad tone._

_"No way! He's always been there for us! We can't give up on him!" Nova protested, I could tell she was in rage at whatever they were talking about._

_"Maybe I could fix it so that this power could never come out again.." Gibson muttered._

_"No, it wouldn't work.. It is a part of him, we'd be killing him!" Sarah said._

_"The point is.. Sparx almost killed Antauri..." The kid said in a serious tone. Wait... I ALMOST KILLED ANTAURI!_

I shot up. They didn't expect me to wake up since they jumped. "I almost killed Antauri?" I shouted with panic in my tone.

"It wasn't your fault Sparx.." Nova tried to comfort me, but I knew it was my fault.

"No, It was.." I couldn't look at them. I hurt one of my best friend's. "Gibson.." I called. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, he was scared, Of Me! "Go ahead and shut me down.. I deserve it.." I muttered. Someone put their hand on my arm. I then heard the others leaving the room in a hurry.

I look down to see Nova. She sat next to me, why does she care so much? I thought she hated me, I would..

"Look, Sparx it really wasn't your fault!" She said. I know she's just trying to make me feel better. "Nova.. You know it was, I killed my two best friend's.. And almost killed another.. I don't deserve to be on the tea..OUCH!" I yelpt, Nova had hit me on the head. She stood up to look me in the eye and pointed her finger in my face, "Sparx! I don't wanna hear 'I don't deserve or I do deserve' stuff! You are a part of the team. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason.." She told me. She calmed down and sat back down next to me, but her face still had that cute ticked off look.

"Why, do you care so much?" I asked I didn't mean it to be so cold. But she took it like that. Dangit. I hurt her feelings. "I didn't mean it like that.." I said trying not to mess up this time. "What I meant to say was. I thought you hated me.." She looked up into my eye's. BAM eye contact! I just couldn't stop looking at that those beautiful pink orbs. I moved closer, and so did she. We almost kissed, but Nova put her hand on my lips right before. "I never hated you.. I'm sorry I ever made it seem that way, I've always liked you Sparx.. Maybe even more then like.." She whispered softly. The door opened and Antauri stepped in.

_Nova's POV..._

_I left the room. So Antauri and Sparx could talk. I told Sparx the truth. I've always known his feelings for me. I mean it's not hard to see. But I never told him. I couldn't. Now I did, he knows. I hope that I didn't make a bad move._

_Antauri's POV..._

_Sparx looked scared to see me. No not scared to see me, scared to hurt me again. I floated to his face and made him look at me._

"Sparx, you did nothing wrong.." I told him. He looked as if he would cry.

"I, I almost killed you Antauri.. You of all should hate me the most.." He said keeping the cracky tone away as best he could.

"No Sparx, I know you did not mean it! You'd never hurt a soul.. Your heart is to pure!" I told him. He then hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry Antauri.. " He whispered, I hugged back. "I know, Sparx, I know.."

**XXXXXXX**

**AND THERE'S YOU'RE DRAMA AND ROMANCE PEOPLE!**

**Crystal:WOW! O.O  
Sarah:Antauri's so sweet... ♥  
Plz review!**


	6. Slap Jack!

**YYAAYY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sarah:Got any 3s?  
Crystal:Go fish..  
You two sicken me..  
Sarah:What? Go fish is clean.  
Crystal:Got any.. 8s?  
Sarah:Yep here ya go!**

**Oh and if I don't update for along time, it might have something to do with my report card.. Blame English and Science not me..  
Crystal:Got any.. 4s?  
Sarah:Go fish... Oh and she doesn't own the Hyper Force, Ciro does. Got any 5s?**

_Normal POV..._

After a couple minutes, the whole team rentered the room.

Sparx stood, and showed a small smile to them all. Sarah was the first to run up and give him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're unharmed!" Sarah whispered, kissed his cheek and floated down. Sparx blushed from the kiss, it was like being kissed by your mom. "Hey Sparky! Glad yer okay, ya gave me one heck of a scare back there!" Eva joked and hugged him as well. She came up to about his shoulders.

"We should start making plans to help these people." Gibson spoke up. "Yeah! Like over lunch maybe?" Otto suggested. "Agreed, we all could use something to eat.." Antauri agreed. Soon they all agreed as their hunger kicked in and they went to find a place to eat.

They found out quickly that the Aqua Kingdom Of The East was like Shuggazoom. There was Malls, houses, Parks, just under water. They went to the Mall which was called the _East Mall _and went to the Food Cort. They food was great, everybody was having a good time.. Well almost everybody.

_Sparx' POV..._

_I couldn't eat, not with everyone staring at me, and boy were people staring. I know I shouldn't care, but it's hard when you know the stares are because everybody's scared of you. Plus, no one cared to watch out for my tail._

For third time now I had my tail stepped on, but this time high heels. "Ow!" I yelpt and held me tail. Chiro and Otto chuckled for third time. I swear if I didn't have a soft spot they'd be fried. I heard whispers from behind me, "_What a freak.._" One teen girl giggled, "_Yeah, whered they get this guy?_" Another whispered. I groaned, and poked my food which didn't look so good any more. I heard Nova turn around, and say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She hissed, after that the teens walked away in a huff. Even if they were gone, I still felt everybody watching me. I sighed, "I'm gonna go back to the Med.Bay.. I'm not that hunger.." I told my team as I stood to walk away. I heard a chair move but didn't need to look to see who it was.

_Nova's POV..._

_Poor Sparx, those girl's were lucky I didn't beat them into mush. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him._

"Hey, don't let those girl's get to you Sparky!" I joked, he looked a little annoyed at his nickname being said, but smiled at me anyway's. "Nah! they didn't bother me, I'm fine.." He lied. "Your lucky I'm don't smack you for lyin'." I snapped at him. He chuckled, "I'm fine seriously.. I just didn't like the looks I got.." He spiled. "Sparx, don't let those jerks bother you.." I told him. He didn't really wanna talk about so he changed the subject as we walked back in the Med.Bey. "Wanna play Go Fish? I think I saw some cards around here somewhere..." He said looking around. I instantly spotted the cards and grabbed them. "These what ya looking for?" I teased.

"Ha ha!" He faked laughed. He shuffld the cards and we started the game. "Got any fives?" I asked, he grinned. "Go Fish!" He said, "Got any.. fours?" He asked. I took the card and handed it to him, "It's freezing in here.." I murmured. He used his tail and grabbed a blancket and wrapped it around me, "Better? He smiled. "Much thanks!" I said and kissed his cheek, he blushed and turned his face from me. I saw him shiver, he must be cold too, so I scooted closer to him and wrapped him in the blancket with me.

"It's kinda hard to play Go Fish like this." He joked. "Are you complaining?" I half asked half joked. "Nope!" He answered with a grin. "How about.. Slap Jack?" I asked, he agreed. I split the cards and handed him his half. The game was going quite well, I was winning. "Aww.." Sparx whinned as I picked up the cards and put them in my deck. "Gotta be fast in this game." I teased and nudged his arm. "Alright, one more go!" He said in his cocky tone. We placed cards down, one by one, untilIplace a Jack down.

_Sparx' POV..._

_There it was, I slammed my claw down on the card. Sadly, a little to hard because the table broke in half. The blancket wrapped around me and Nova pulled her down with me. We rolled and were wrapped tightly in the blancket. When we finally stopped I tried to lift up, when I opened my eye's and came face to face with Nova. I was dumbfounded. _

She looked dumbfounded up to me, yes I was on top. I finally smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. She responded by putting her arms around my neck and pulling herself up and deepening the kiss. I was in a daze, I didn't even notice the door open and the others come in.

"Ohh, maybe we should've come later.." I heard Otto joke. We broke the kiss and looked up to the see the whole team with big grins.

_Nova's POV..._

_They'll never let me live this down. I was about to get up but they started to look a lil' scared. That's when I left the warm shock going through my body. I looked up at Sparx and he was growling at them. I smiled, he was sticking up for me. They all left the room in fear of getting fried. Well not all, Sarah and Antauri stood there smiling at us. We knew there was nothing we could do to make them leave it alone._

Sarah walked to us and helped us up still smiling. I'd really like to wipe that smile off her face. "It wasn't Nova's fault! We were playing Slap Jack and I hit the table to hard and we fell..." Sparx blurted out, protecting me from any lectures they may pull out. "We understand Sparx, no need to worry. Now, on to more important matters. We found Hubakka's hide away.. Come, and we'll explain everything." Antauri explained, still smiling.

They walked out of the room and we slowly followed. As Sparx was about to walk out I grabbed his arm. "Hey.." I called to him, he looked at me, "Thanks.." I smiled. "No big." He said grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so it wasn't the best Chapter, but I hope it was good enough!  
Sarah:I liked it!  
You would.  
Crystal:anybody for Slap Jack?  
MeSarah:Sure!  
Crystal:Hey readers. Review and she'll make a much better Chapter!  
Hey.. :(**


	7. My Chillie Dog!

**w00t ppl like the story. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Sarah.Crystal:ZzZzZzZzzz...  
They're meanies... READ STORY!**

_Normal POV..._

As they walked down the hall, Gibson explained their plan. Sadly he was jumped by fangirls. "He's mine!" One teen girl said. "No he's mine!" Another said. "You're both wrong he's mine!" Another said. Eva walked in the middle and picked Gibson up from the fangirl fight. "No, he belongs to us.. Now if you don't mind." Eva told them coldly. The fangirl's walked off in a huff, Gibson then hugged Eva, "THANK YOU!" He cried happily. "No biggie.." She smiled and put the lil blue dude down.

"Oh hey, we got ya something to eat," Otto spoke up, "We a yumy chillie dog, Sparx's favorite, and a salad for you Nova!" Otto told them and gave Nova the food. Nova smirked at Sparx who looked confuesd at it. "Here ya go!" Nova then gave him the salad. "Hey.. That's not very funny.." He whinned. Nova smiled, "You need your strangthe, and a chillie dogs not going to give you that!" She pointed out.

_Sparx' POV..._

_I don't care if she had a point or not. My chillie dog!_

I tried reaching over her, but she started to tickle me. "Nova, come on, I LOVE chillie dogs!" Sparx begged. Nova gave a hurt look and I instantly understood, "I mean.. Not as much as you.. Of course!" She blushed so she liked the comment but she still didn't give me the chillie dog. "Yo, Otto.. Still hungry?" She asked. I was about to cry as I watched Otto eat the chillie dog in one bite. '_That's not how you eat a chillie dog! One bite at a time, make every bite last!_' I thought. I made a pouty face at Nova as in '_How Could You_' She only rolled her eye's and put the salad in my hands. "Eat!" She demaneded. I sigh as I take a bite of the salad, Oh joy, no dressing.. "What are you gonna be one of those Heath-nut girlfriends?" I asked with a mouth full. Nova blushed at the word '_Girlfriend_' and so did I. We were silent for a moment, then Nova spoke up, "Yeah.. I am.." I looked at her with shock, she just agreed to be my girlfriend! I stuffed my mouth with more salad so I couldn't say anything else.

_Nova's POV..._

_I chuckled at Sparx as he stuffed salad down his throat. _

He looked at me and threw a peice of lettuce at me, "Hey!" I chuckled and punched his arm lightly. He chuckled and threw another peice at me. This turned into a a playful fight, soon a tickle fight. "Hahahaha!" Sparx laughed as I tickled him. "N-Nova Hahaha-STOP!" He ordered in a laughing tone. But I continued with a grin.

_Sarah's POV..._

_We all watched the two play fight. We chuckled at how easily Sparx gave up to Nova's tender touch. When we knew that all he had to do was pick her up and it would be all over. But, he didn't want it to end, he was finally happy about something. Which I'm guessing has been a very long time. I knew somebody had to break them up, but I didn't know they were going to make me do it._

"C'mon! They won't kill you.." Otto muttered with a nervous smile.

I sighed and gave one last glare at them all and walked up to the happy couple. I cleared my throat.

No answer, just laughter.

I cleared my throat louder, they stopped laughing and looked up blushing. "Sorry to say... But it is time to listen to the plan.." I ordered softly. They smiled and Sparx helped Nova to her feet.

Gibson then cleard his throat and began explaining. "From what I've gathered, his sea monster comes by the clock. 1AM and 1PM.. Sometimes in between.. We'll have to get to the hide away before it shows up.." He explained we nodded. "Sarah, do your necklace's still work?" He asked me. "Yes, of course.." I answered took out of a napsack, I was given by Zackery, and gave the they necklace's to them all. As I handed Sparx his, Gibson spoke up. "Sparx.. I think you should stay here.. You have a past with this Hubakka.. You might over react." I glared at him I knew hewas wrong. "I'm sorry Gibson, but you are most wrong! Sparx must come if he is to over some his fears and hatred." I said sternly, crossing my arms.

Soon enough Gibson and I were in an arugement. I am a stubborn angel, very rare indeed! I do not give up and nor shall I ever!

"How can you be so sure?" Gibson shouted. "Because!" Was all I could say, if I said more, then they'd find out I was their Guardian Angel. I wanted to be their friend, not their protecter. "If you do not have a reason. Then how can we know for sure?" Gibson asked. I sighed heavily, "There is a time and a place you things to be told.." I began, "But this isn't the time or the place! Now, I have a question for you Gibson, have I ever been wrong?" I asked. He paused for a fews seconds and sighed, "Fine.." He agreed and we turned to see our teammates taking a nap! "Hmph!" Was all Gibson had to say, I just giggled.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Not much of a chapter I know, but the next one should MUCH better.. Oh all Sparx/Nova fans.. Wait until you see what I got for the sequal.. hehe..  
Sarah:it is 1:30AM.. May we plz go to sleep now?**

**No, I gotta explain to them about you being a Guardian Angel! See, she was there when the Hyper Force was born, she was created to help the... Sarah what's the guy's name that made the Hyper Force?**

**Sarah:..Zz...ZZZzz..**

**Fine whatever, anyway's. She was more a friend then a Guardian, butshe believes if they knew they'd treat her more seriously and she doesn't want that.**

**Crystal:THEY GET! NOW SLEEP!... throws pillow at me..  
HEY! Review plz!**


	8. Smart choice!

**Howdy all! I just got done watching Sonic X and it was so cool!  
Crystal:I loved what Sonic said to Shadow! **

**Sarah:I thought Cosmo's race was most beautiful, but I do feel sorry for her..**

**It was totally weird to find out her race is the M.. However it's spelt.**

**Crystal:I can't believe you made it where I almost get killed.. And my sisters Star Light and Dark Star come in. Their so annoying.. **

**Sarah:giggles..**

**READ STORY!**

_Sparx' POV..._

_After the nice nap, we went to the hole where the sea monster came from, or as Otto called it '_Octor_'. I blushed a lot since Nova held my hand all the way there. The sharp sting from her hand felt weird, but I like it.. I wrap my hand around hers tigher but still gentle. She's looking straight ahead, but I can see her blush go from a light pink to rose red. Then a thought corssed my mind, was she only doing this to help me? Does she really love me? I know she said she did.. But people have lied to my face before._

I sigh quietly, but Nova has ears like a rabbit. "What's up?" She asked loud enough for me to hear, but so the others don't.

"Nothing.." I answer. Her grip on my hand gets uncomfortablely tight and she pulls me down to her level (their still walking) . "Sparx.." She hissed looking into my eyes. I get a nervous grin and answer, "Seriously Nova.. It's nothing." I told her. Of course she doesn't believe me, "You know for this boyfriend/girlfriend thing to work ya got to trust me a bit more!" I teased. She smirked which meant she had a smarty come back.

"I know when you don't tell me the truth Sparx, you get uncomfortable when you try to lie, more so to me!" Dang her eye's are beautiful. "Sparx!" Nova shouts at me. "Huh?" I utter, snaping back to reality, she glares at me, "Did your eyes always sparkly like that?" I asked. Her face turned red of blush. Sadly, we both didn't see the water and.. Well.. I fell in.

I quickly jumped out shivering. The water felt like ice. "I-it's -f-fr-freezing! I'm-m nnot goin' in there!" I whinned with a stutter. I saw Sarah put her hand in the water to see how cold it really was. "Well, it is too cold for Chiro and Eva. Their bodies will shut down in a matter of minutes.." She explained The two start a whine but were lectured by Antauri, Gibson and Sarah. '_I'm so not goin' in there! They CAN NOT make me! No way in hell!_' I thought still shivering.

"C'mon Sparx, stop being a baby." Nova said. Yep, still same old Nova. She'll never change, and I don't want her too. "No way in HELL!" I yelled shivering. I sat where I stood, crossed my arms, curled my tail around my body and set my mind on a fight to the death!

I heard them all sigh of annoyance. Hmph! Sigh all they want, but I am NOT goin' in there!

_Nova's POV..._

_He's so stubborn! At least I can deal with the cold. Don't mean I like it, but I'll do what it takes to stop the bad guy! But that's Sparx. _

I walk over to him. I have to be gentle. He feels the same way I feel about the cold. Since he's so tall I don't have be sit.

"Sparx.. C'mon, we'll need your help stopin' Hubakka!" I told him and looked into his eyes. There was a pause of silence, Sparx sighed and groaned. "Are we gonna do this?" He asked bitterly, we smiled.

"Those eyes of yours are deadly weapons... You know that?" He asked me. I chuckled and nodded. He didn't smile since he was only doing this because of me, well more for me then anything. I took his claw and we jumped in.

_"COLD! DANG SPARX WAS RIGHT!"_

_"THANK YOU!" _Sparx yelled in thoughts to me.

_"Cold or not. We have a job to do. Now come on." _I remarked. He didn't like that but kept quiet. Smart choice!

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**I'm stopin' there. The next chapter.. We'll have action in it. I promise, it'll have some sad in it too.**

**Sarah:NO! I hate sad..  
Crystal:My life is sad.. I live with Shadow the Hedgehog!**

**YOU'RE SO LUCKY!  
Crystal: o.O.. evil smile.. Want his cell number?  
WOULD I EVER!  
Crystal:writes number down.. Here ya go!  
THANK YOU!  
Sarah:I feel sorry for Shadow!  
Hey!  
Crystal:Review plz!**


	9. Sorry Nova

**Thanks for your support Netbug009... **

**Crystal:HA HA!  
Sarah:-rolls eyes-**

**Must get through-dials again for the 50th time-**

**-cell-WHAT!**

**SHADOW!  
... CRYSTAL YOU GAVE ANOTHER CRAZY FANGIRL MY NUMBER AGAIN?  
Crystal:... THERE'S NO CRYSTAL HERE! GO AWAY!-grabs nearest book and covers face nervously-**

**WHEN YOU GET HOME EXPECT THE WORST!-cell goes dead-**

**WAIT NO!.. dang it...-dials again-**

**-cell-Hello? This is Sonic?**

**Oh.. You.. Where's Shadow? I wanna talk to Shadow..  
He gave me the phone and told me have a ball..**

**Crystal:Hey Bro!**

**Hey Chrisy! Why is Shadow taking your books out of your room and throwing them in the trash?**

**Crystal:HE'S WHAT!-runs home-**

**Sarah:before anything else happens, why don't we read the story?**

**I WANNA TALK TO SHADOW!  
Sarah:please, that's my ear..**

_Normal POV..._

"This isn't fair.." Chiro whinned.

"I know!" Eva agreed.

"... What do we do for now?" Chiro asked the purple haired girl.

"Hmm.. I could use some new books.."

"Sounds good, come on!" Chiro put out his hand and Eva took it and they walked to the Mall. **(I'm no Chiro fangirl..) **

_With The Monkeys._

They made it to the Hide Out **(Okay, I'm sorry for the stupid name but I couldn't think of a good name.. carry on..)** . They quietly snuck in and looked around.. Nothing, or so they thought, because suddenly tentacles came out and grabbed them all execpt Sparx was moved more quickly then the others. "LET THEM GO!" He yelled.

There then came an evil laugh and Hubakka appeared on a high ledge. "Give up, and they will live.." He hissed. Nova screamed in pain as the grip became unbearable. Sparx once again felt like he couldn't hold his anger back no longer. But if he let it out they might be killed. He looked at them once more, there was nothing he could do but give up. He was about to agree but he heard a scream and it wasn't of pain.

_Sarah POV..._

_I wasn't just going to let Sparx die! I had to do something. So I transformed into my Angel form._

I took out my long sword quickly after breaking free and slashed her friends free. They all landed safely, but once Nova hit the ground she ran to Sparx's aid. Antauri came next to me. "Quick thinking as always.." He smiled, I smiled back.

_Nova's POV..._

_I ran to Sparx and grabbed his hand tightly. He looked down and grinned._

"Ahh, so this is the one called Nova.. Yes.. You would tell Josh how much you wished you could make her see your love... " I would have smiled if it were someone else who said it. Sparx suddenly pulled me behind him. "Don't touch her.." Sparx growled. I poked my head out from behind him. The warm shock went through my body again, "Nova.. Go help the others.." He hissed not taking his eyes off Hubakka. "No way, you need me." I protested. A sudden black ray came and hit Sparx, he took it and groaned when it disappeared. "Go.. I don't want you hurt!" He said bearly above a whisper. I looked at him for a second, then ran to help the others.

_Sparx's POV..._

_I felt like someone had hit me with a mallet. But I shook it off as another ray came going for Nova! Ran blocked, this time it didn't hurt me._

I jumped at Hubakka once again, and pinned him tot he ground, holding his neck tight. "I said don't touch her.. " I hissed. He only laughed and kicked me off, jumping quickly. "You shall die!" He shouted in my face. He suddenly cried out in pain as he was kick off of me, I looked up to see Sarah. She winked and helped me up, still in her angel form. "I owe you one.." I joked. "Ten but who's counting?" She joked back and we both punched Hubakka as he tried to get back up. "Go help the others, I'll finish him." She said. I nodded and ran off.

_Sarah POV..._

_I watched as Hubakka struggled to his feet._

"Who are you?" He hissed, looking as if he could fight. "I am Sarah, the Guardian Angel of the Hyper Force!" I annouced. "Ha! If you are an Angel... Wheres your wings?" He scoft. "You don't need wings to be a Guardain!" She said and with that he attacked only to be stabbed in the stomach with her sword. He was instantly frozen. Sarah pulled her sword out, and kicked him over the edge and he broke into pieces.

_Sparx's POV..._

_After Hubakka was killed, the Sea Monster began to freak out._

"If we don't destroy that thing, it'll go after every Kingdom and kill innocent lives!" Gibson shouted. "I've got this bomb! But that sea monsters to fat, it'll havta be an inside job!" Otto shouted holding up the bomb. I grabbed it and ran towards the monster, but Nova grabbed my arm. "NO!" She yelled hugging me. "Nova.. I gotta do this.. " I whispered in her ear and hugged her back. I looked to Sarah, and she nods grabbing Nova's arm and pulling her away to safety. "NO SPARX!" Nova yelled my name. I shook off the feeling that, that hug might be our last. "YO UGLY!" I yelled, it faced me with a screeching sound that hurt my ears. I then jumped at it and.. Ugh, went into its mouth. As soon as I was in I started to bomb for 5 seconds. I knew I wasn't getting out and I was okay with that. I sighed, 3.. 2... 1.. "_Sorry Nova_"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Math and such. Now... ANSWER YOUR CELL SHADOW!  
Sarah:Hmm... Somebody.. Help..  
Crystal:walks in with a mountain of books-DON'T EVER TOUCH MY BOOKS SHADOW!  
Shadow:WELL DON'T GIVE CRAZY FANGIRLS MY NUMBER!  
SHADOW!  
Shadow:AGH!-I tackle him and tie him to a pole-**

**MY HEDGIE!**

**Crystal:HAHA!  
Sarah:I was made by a nut case. Plz read and review.**


	10. You're Welcome

**Yes, I'm sorry it was a little sad. But that's why I put Drama/Romance. Got to expect these things people!**

**Sarah:Don't worry young readers and reviewers he's-**

**SHUT UP SARAH!  
Sarah:What, half of them wish to cry!  
SO THEY CAN READ AND FIND OUT!  
Shaow:umm, I have to go to the bathroom..  
Hmmm.. Fine, but if you don't come back I'll use my Authoress powers on you!  
Shadow:grumbles as he walks to the bathroom-**

**Crystal/Sarah:... HELP PLZ!**

**HA! I made you so you are mine and mine alone. -evil laugh-**

**Sarah:sigh- Read the story so it can end and we can LEAVE!  
Crystal:YEAH STOP READING SO SLOW OUCH!  
Do not hurt my reviewers and friend's feelings!  
Sarah:JUST READ THE STORY!  
Me/Crystal:gosh.. no need to get all mad about it..  
Sarah:GRRRR.. Calm, peace, love..  
Did we just see your dark side?**

**Sarah:... Read. The. Story.  
Me/Crystal:YOU HEARED HER READ ALREADY!**

_A young red furry sat away from the others. A sniff was heard from him._

_"What is the matter young one?" A tall mand asked._

_"He said that you don't like me.. That I can't be on the team anymore.." Sparx told him with a sniff._

_"Who said so?" He asked. "Mandarin..." Sparx whispered. _**(A/N I don't know the guys name that made the Hyper Force, so forgives plz and thank you!)**

_"Hmm.." The man looked to the others, then back to the young red furry. He picked him up with a warm smile, "My young one. I promise you I love you just as much as the others, you are just as special in my eyes as they are. He cannot releave you from the team, you are and forever will be a Hyper Force member. You are very special to the team, I have made you different from the others, if you can keep a secret I shall tell you just how special." He smiled. Sparx became excited, "Oh yes sir you can count on me!" He replied happily jumping up and down in the mans arms. The man chuckled at his little son and walked out of the room with Sparx into another room._

_"I have created you with a special power, that will save everybody, even the galaxy in the future." He told Sparx. Sparx's eyes widden with delight, "Really, wow.. Do you think Nova will think I'm cool?" Sparx asked curiously. The man chuckled, "Yes, I believe she'll think you are very cool indeed. Maybe even handsome!" he lightly joked. Sparx blushed and laughed nervously._

"Sparx!" Came a voice.

"Hey Sparx, c'mon, you gotta come back.." Another voice said.

"He's alive.. That's what matters most right now.." Nova's voice was the only one Sparx knew at the time. He then fell back into darkness.

**Two Hours Later**

_Sparx's POV..._

_I slowly opened my eyes. I thought I'd see Heaven. But if this is Heaven I ain't staying._

A woman in a nurses outfit came into view. Her smile was warm, but she wasn't what I wanted to see. "Wheres.. Wheres.." I found it was hard to speak. "Wheres your friends?" She asked. I could only nod slightly. "They went to get something to eat, they had been in here since the angel found you in the water." She explained in a sweet tone. "What.. H-happened.." I asked. "That's a question for them, I only know one other thing. The yellow monkey is very worried about. She has been doing everything in her power to make you feel comfy." She explained. I couldn't help but smile.

My eyes became droopy and I yawned, "Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll tell your friends you awoke, okay?" She asked. I nodded and closed my eyes.

_Nova's POV..._

"I'm gonna go check on Sparx." I said as I got up to walk away. "Nova, Sparx is fine. He needs rest right now," Gibson assured me. Before I could reply the nuse I asked to watch Sparx came up. "I have great news, Sparx has woken up. But he's still very tired an..." That's all I needed to hear.

I ran and opened the door quietly and walked up to his bed. "Sparx.. Sparx..." I whispered softly. He tilted his head towards me with droopy eyes and weak smile. "Hey.." He whispered. I smiled warmly and sighed. "Go back to sleep. I just wanted to see you for myself.." I told him and started for the door. "Wait.." He whispered.

I turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Do ya gotta go..?"

"No." I went to sit in the chair next to him but he grabbed my arm and lead me into the bed next to him. "Thanks.." He whispered closing his eyes. I curled my fingers with his and snuggled close, "You're welcome.." I whispered smiling, playing with his fingers.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Yes I know short, but aren't we all happy with what happened?  
Crystal:... I'm, I'm sorry were you talking to me?  
... You know, you and Midnight would be really good friends.. You're both jerks.**

**Crystal:I like to meet him, he sounds interesting.  
Shadow:...  
Sarah:You had a chance to leave but yet you come back?  
Shadow:I would have never gotten away..  
Good boy:D  
Crystal:review, oh and hey Midnight wanna talk about how our lives suck?**


	11. Sweet, Sweet Bliss To A New Beginning

**You. Are. A. J-E-R-K!  
Crystal:kill her! kill her! Ya know, I never thought I could fall for a monkey.. But..  
Oh plz, he's got the hots for Nova... **_Like he's got a chance_

**Sarah:... This is the last chapter can we plz get this over with?  
-sigh- 'Tis true. The last chapter of this story. I have had fun, and I thank you for all the reviews. Ya'll are truly awesome, thanks for the support. I'd also like to ask if I could put ya'll on my Fav Author list!  
Crystal:you're not winning an award!  
SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUPPP!  
Crystal:... wow...  
Sarah:I didn't know you could get that mad...  
I've had a very bad day thanks for my brother and two cusins, who I am babysitting.  
Shadow:ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZZzzz...  
Awww!  
Crystal:oh gag me with a spoon!  
Sarah:Read I have a LIFE! AND IT HAS TO DO WITH GOING ON A DATE WITH ANTAURI TONIGHT!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!  
Crystal:stares at Midnight with a sigh-  
You're a hedgehog he's a monkey. It'll never work!  
Crystal:SO! MY BROTHERS A HEDGEHOG AND YOU'RE A HUMAN!  
Nope! I'm a fox/authoress/angel!  
Crystal:... I rest my case.. -goes back to staring at Midnight-**

**Sarah:Oh just read already!**

_Sparx's POV..._

Two weeks. TWO LONG WEEKS IN THIS BED! (**A/N He's back normal by the way.)**

The one bad thing about being Nova's boyfriend is she can get.. Can you say a little over protective? Well, come to think of it. That's not a bad thing at all. But I still want out of this bed. I feel fine, so what if my legs are a little wobbly. That's what crouches are for, or a wheel chair.

"Now Sparx.." Otto begun, "I'm gonna get somethin' to eat.. You stay in bed or Nova will get really mad with me!" He ordered. Heh, he's not very good at it. I guess that's why Chiro's our leader, Antauri's second in command and Nova's third.

When he was out the door I waited a few seconds and went to work.

"Just a few more inches.." I whispered reaching for the crouches. I finally got one and sat up in the bed. I pushed the covers off and jumped off the edge of the bed and grabbed the other one. After I got comfortable I went to the door and pushed it open and walked out. I don't know where I should go, I mean, their not my enemies, their my friends and girlfriend. But I'm sick of being in that bed!

"SPARX!"

Ah shoot, I was hoping to get a little farther before Nova found out. She sounds ticked, heh, that's an understatement. "Sparx!" Nova called and soon caught up with me, followed by everybody else. "Wheres-OOPH!" I was about to ask where Gibson was, but I was pushed into a wheel chair. I rested my elbow on the arm-rest and my head on my hand, "Nice to see you Gibson.." I heard him chuckle.

_Gibson's POV..._

Nice to have the old Sparx back. Not so dark. Annoying, but it is nice to have him back to himself.

"I'll push Gibson.." Nova said, then added in a whisper, "Thanks!" I chuckled and moved aside.

_Nova's POV..._

"You're such a brat.." Sparx grunted, but I could tell he was playing with me.

"I know thank you!" I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"Yeah, you were bad. You're lucky you got something."

"Nova, I hate staying in bed.."

I sighed, "I know, I know.."

"I mean.. I'm fine!"

"Sparx you can hardly walk.."

"Your point?"

"Come on, Gibson says you'll be ready to walk in a few days!"

Sparx groaned and sighed heavily. I hated to see him like this. "Where are we going anyways?" He asked. "There's a party for us in the palace." I explained.

"Cool.."

* * *

**Crystal:So that means, I have a sister-hugs Velvet-  
WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP THE STORY!  
Sarah:that's IT!-ties me and Crystal up-I'm writing the story, then I'm LEAVING!

* * *

**We made our way through the palace and to a big room where people were dancing and such. 

I pushed Sparx to one side of the room and pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Why don't you go dance, Nova.. It looks like fun." Sparx told me. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "This is more fun.." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he moved my head to his lips and pulled me into a warm embrase. I heard him sigh of contentment, I did the same. I'm glad that we're together, I've never felt so happy. Being in his warm arms, feeling his lips on mine. The feeling of this warmth I've never felt before. It's complete bliss!

He started to move, I was about to stop him, but before I could he was already on his feet and carring me like a bride. "Sparx, but your legs!"

"I told you I'm fine!" He smiled. I thought he'd take me to the dance floor, but he walked away from it. "You don't wanna dance?" I asked. He looked down at me with a grin, "Thing is, I can't dance to save my life." I laughed at this and he joined in.

"So, where we going?"

"Somewhere quiet, back there the guys were watching us and I'd like to kiss you without everybody watching." His silly grin turned to a cute smirk, I knew what he was getting at and I smirked too.

We came to the Park where we found a bench and Sparx sat me down and then sat next to me.

"I wish we were on a planet with SOME land, so we could see if the moon was full or not. Or if stars were in the sky.." I said. Sparx chuckled, "I never took you for the romantic type." He joked, relaxing his head back and taking a deep breath. He still had that smirk on his face, meaning he wanted to play.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, but there's nothing wrong with that.." I moved closer and ran my finger slowly up and down his soft white fur, making him chuckle a little. I guess it tickles a little. I moved my finger to his lips and traced my finger across them. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me into a searing kiss. I tilted my head and parted my lips, allowing him to enter. He sighed and pulled me closer.

_Sparx POV..._

_Sweet_, sweet bliss.

Nova broke the kiss to breathe. "Hey, I wasn't done!" I joked. She took a deep breath and cuddled into me.

I relaxed, allowing her to do whatever to me. I'm just happy to have her as mine. I looked down at Nova. She had her eyes closed and her head on my chest. "Nova.." I spoke softly. She looked up, "I promise.. That'll always protect you.. Even if my own life is on the line. Know that you matter more to me then anything.. And always will.." I meant every word. "Ditto Sparx.." Nova smiled. We then shared another wonderful.. Man was it a wonderful, kiss.

_**The End..**_

**Sarah:There, all done.  
... WOW!  
Crystal:almost in tears-I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.. BUT IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!  
Sarah:For the last time until we meet again reviewers. Plz review.  
I'M GONNA MISS MY REVIEWERS!  
Shadow:I CAN LEAVE!  
Sonic:I got some pizza. Anybody hungry?  
Everybody:PIZZA!-jumps Sonic-  
Sarah:smiles-Bye everyone, and God bless you!  
Antauri:Ready?  
Sarah:Yup!-cuddles into Antauri and walks out the door-**


End file.
